Breathe Me
by Katherine Austen
Summary: Alex Helps Izzie Mourn. Oneshot Songfic to Breathe Me by Sia AlexIzzie


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex, Izzie or Denny, so don't sue ;)

NOTES: Quickie Oneshot Songfic I wrote late last night after the finale, blame my lack of sleep if its horrid, haha.

SONG USED: Breathe Me by Sia

Alex Karev's gaze didn't soften, he didn't smile or quiet his words. He simply spoke to her from his heart. Isobel Stevens was lost somewhere behind the tears she shed. Denny was gone. She had lost him, lost him before she ever got to truly have him, away from the wires and hospital bed.

Help, I have done it again

I have been here many times before I Hurt myself again today And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me I am small I'm needy Warm me up 

And breathe me

She couldn't erase any of it from her mind. He is gone, he is gone, he is gone. It echoed through her mind and it hurt like hell, stung her heart and ripped her soul apart.

She would stop crying, only to cry again. She couldn't stop the tears from coming, and Alex didn't try to force her to stop either.

He left her on the couch for a moment, only to walk to the bathroom and fill the porcelain tub with hot water. The tub freezing against his touch as he leaned on it to grab some bath soak to pour in it.

She needed to relax, and even if it meant staying up all night just being silent, just being there for her, he'd stay by her side.

He loved her, and he screwed up. He let his sharp tongue speak before his brain could process the words far too often. He was jealous of Denny, jealous of the way she looked at him, jealous of the way she smiled when it was obvious she was thinking about him. Alex wasn't happy Denny was gone, he wasn't happy knowing that he had somewhat won. He didn't have Izzie's heart, but Denny was gone. He felt selfish for a moment, thinking that maybe there was still a chance, somewhere for Izzie and him.

He loved her, he loved her and it stung his heart, ripped at his soul.

She still had on that dress, that beautiful dress she looked so regal in. Some sort of princess in the middle of paupers. He picked her up with ease and brought her to the bathroom, helping her remove her dress and slipping her into the tub.

He didn't stare at her nude body, he just looked into her sad eyes, cheeks puffy from crying. She looked so incomplete, so torn apart and broken.

He watched the tears fall from her cheeks, causing ripples in the water.

Ouch I have lost myself again

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, Yeah I think that I might break Lost myself again and I feel unsafe Be my friend 

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me I am small I'm needy Warm me up 

And Breathe Me

He grabbed a washcloth, soaked it and started to wipe her face. He body shook with her sobs, the steam from the hot water rising around her.

"I...I just don't understand." Izzie finally said, her eyes meeting Alex's. "I don't understand how we had so little time to truly be."

"A little time." Alex began, as he wiped the makeup from her eyes, "Is better then no time."

Izzie stared at her perfectly painted toes, blurred by the water and gave a sigh.

Grabbing a towel and putting if over his shoulder, Alex helped Izzie out of the tub and wrapped her up in it, guiding her to her bedroom. She still wanted to cry, wanted to cry until he body was dried out and dead, like a rose left in a vase too long. The petal brittle, cracking beneath whatever fingertips still reach out to touch it.

She dressed herself and laid in the center of her bed, Alex watched her and she looked up at him and softly said, "Lay with me, lay with me please, don't leave."

He gazed to his dress shoes and thought. He thought about old times and he thought about her soft lips and skin, but they were friends, nothing more. She was a friend in need and as much as he tried he could never turn his back on her.

He slipped his shoes and black tuxedo jacket off, and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

She rested her head on his chest, fighting back the tears she needed to cry.

Denny wouldn't want her to cry anymore. He'd want her to smile. She couldn't smile, but she fought back the tears with a deep breath as she listened to Alex's heart.

They said nothing, just thought. Thought about that day, thought about tomorrows and turning back time.

"Alex?" Izzie quiletly said his name, looking for answers to questions she wasn't able to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Thank You."

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me I am small I'm needy Warm me up And breathe me 


End file.
